Memiors of Malachor
by kcourtoy
Summary: The adventure story of an unlikely Cleric of Pelor who saved the world from darkness with the help of all the extraordinary friends he made along the way. (Based off a 4E Dungeons&Dragons campaign.)
1. Simply Lost

**Prologue:**

Not everyone will believe this entire story.

I dare say that many will still dismiss any tale I tell as the lies of a monster.

There is no amount of good works I can do to change their hearts, but the fight is over now…

The danger has passed and I feel that soon I will have to move on from this world.

But before I go, the truth of what happened must be told in its entirety.

So even if you begin reading this story thinking of me as the slanderer who founded a church of heretics...

at least you will have the most detailed and earnest account of my falsehood.

Maybe the honesty of it will change your heart.

But the true purpose of this tale is not to covert, No...

The true purpose of this tale is to forever memorialize my memory of the people I met, the friends whom I loved…

friends who sacrificed everything for me and for the greater good of the world.

This is my story, but it's also theirs.


	2. First Taste

**The beginning of a journey is sometimes the scariest part; this was exquisitely true in my case. The way my kind are brought into the world is not the way of nature. Even the very birth of an Illithid is an act rife with sinful abominations…but I can remember it, like a nightmare that is fuzzy in most places but sometimes has terrible bursts of clarity.**

The first thing I remember is just a feeling: an overwhelming sense of dread. I could see nothing. Inky blackness surrounded me, yet a feeling that something lurked in that darkness paralyzed my legs. Suddenly, something shot forth out of the dark and pain spread out from my head to every inch of my body. I could feel my legs crumple and I hit the cold floor below me… and then nothing but the all encompassing pain.

The next memory I can recall is opening my eyes and seeing for the first time. I found myself alone in a small, stone room with a single door on the far side. The light within the room was strangely grey and seemed to have no definable source. After a moment, I began to inspect myself…My skin was blindingly white. It felt like cold, wet marble. My hands were like that of a skeleton's; tipped with long pointed nails. My heartbeat started to quicken. I lifted one of my bony hands and felt my own face for the first time.

**It was only later that I learned not all Illithids experience such horror upon their first awakening, but even back then I was different.**

I let out a watery scream as a tentacle…my tentacle, wrapped around my own hand that had been exploring my face. The noise alerted the Illithids who looked over the awakening cells. Two of them burst into my room. They were similar in build and clothing to me: tall, gaunt figures dressed in black robes. Yet, their skin color was instead deep lavender. Still, they shared with me the same fear inducing head; octopus-like with harshly angled features that tapered down into four rope-like tentacles.

At first, the two seemed unsure of what to do as I continued to wail uncontrollably.

"Something must have gone wrong during the transformation." One said to the other with disgust dripping from his voice. "We should end him now."

The other seemed to ignore his companion's tone and merely walked towards me. Suddenly, the Illithid's arms reached out and firmly grabbed my hands that had been covering my face. The action was enough to quiet my screams. His eyes connected with mine.

"Collect yourself, Xillian. Forget whatever has caused you such fear." The Illithid's voice resonated from within my mind. He did not truly speak, but the sound that was projected into me was deep and calm.

"Xillian?," I repeated the word back to him. Without even noticing, I had not truly spoken either, but just projected the word back to him in a tone that was confused and wary.

"It is your name." The Illithid answered and then rose. His hold still on my hands forced me to rise with him. "And mine is Ulithar…and this is Mahoon." With that Ulithar pointed back to his companion who merely crossed his arms impatiently.

"Fine...Maybe he will be a suitable addition." Mahoon spoke to Ulithar with a sneer and then addressed me with mock politeness, "Follow us, Xillian. Ulithar will happily answer any questions on the way." With that, he turned on his heels and walked out of the stone cell.

"I apologize for Mahoon." Ulithar said in a low voice as he began to follow his companion, "He is new to working in the awakening chambers, and I do not think he is happy with the position."

I decided to follow beside Ulithar, keeping a safe distance away from Mahoon as he led the way. The stone cell connected to a larger, circular common room. On the far side was a large front door that Mahoon quickly walked through. Ulithar and I followed him, but the sight of what was outside caused me to freeze in my steps.

The cavernous cityscape before us was bathed in same grey light, but was now accented with crystalline sources that shone a bright blue and purple. All the buildings were cut into the rock and spiraled up in a shell-like fashion. It was both beautiful and frightening all at the same time. The awakening chambers must have been in the center of town, as it opened directly to a wide square. In the center was a grand pool of rippling water that glowed a faint blue. Other Illithids wandered about the square. All were different colors varying from light pinks to deep turquoises, but none were white like me.

"It is quite overwhelming the first time seeing it. Yes?" Ulithar's calm voice pulled me from my awe-struck thoughts.

"Yes…What exactly is this place?" I asked and finally began to follow Mahoon and Ulithar again through the city.

"It is the city of Darithid: home of the great elder and home for all Illithids." Ulithar answered smoothly. It was obvious he had given these simple explanations many times before.

"and that is what we are. Illithids." I already knew this to be true, but I thought that maybe saying it out loud would give me some peace.

"Yes." Ulithar confirmed, "We are a blessed creation, taken from the lesser species and made perfect within the eyes of the elder. So that we might serve him."

"Who is this elder that you speak of?" I asked timidly. From the way Ulithar was speaking, I wasn't wholly sure I wanted an answer.

"You will see soon enough." Ulithar answered and made a motion with his tentacles that on some level was meant to be a smile.

We walked deeper into the city until we came to a cavern wall. A very large, ornate door had been carved into the wall. Mahoon placed all four of his tentacles upon a particular pattern on the door and closed his eyes. The heavy stone door opened for him with ease and he walked confidently through with Ulithar and I following him. The door led to a chamber that was pitch black save for a single stone balcony that was lit up by green crystals. Upon the balcony sat an Illithid upon a throne, and behind him was a horror I can barely speak of. It floated within a large pool of glowing blue water: an unearthly huge brain. Tentacles sprouted from it and waved about lazily. As we came to stand before the balcony, two of the brain's tentacles reached out and touched the head of the Illithid upon the throne.

"Greetings newly awakened." A voice boomed from the Illithid upon the throne and it was obvious who was truly speaking, "I am the elder brain, keeper of all knowledge."

Mahoon, who stood to my left, suddenly shoved me forward. I stumbled out further into the light of the balcony and barely managed not to fall. I glanced back to see Mahoon glaring and Ulithar giving me a reassuring nod.

I turned back and bowed my head before the elder, "I am Xillian, my elder." Even though my words were projected, I could have sworn my voice shook.

"Yes…Odd in color, but a fine creation none the less. You shall serve your elder well." The voice boomed and another tentacle lent forward and made a come hither motion. "And in return for your service, your elder shall reward you with the greatest gift of all… the fruit of knowledge."

Something shuffled out of the darkness in response to the elder's waving tentacle. As it came into the light, I could see it was a humanoid of some kind: a female, naked, with black skin and long white hair. She was chained up in iron and her face looked utterly blank, as if in a trance. She walked towards me and Ulithar stepped forward to bolt her chains to a hook on the floor so that she was trapped in a kneeling position before me.

I looked down at her as she stared blankly ahead and then I looked to Ulithar and the Elder.

"Crack her skull, Xillian." Ulithar instructed with disturbing calm.

"Yes, feast upon the fruit inside, the fruit of knowledge." The elder's voice urged strongly. It was a command.

I'm not proud of what happened next, but what else could I do?

I bent forward, towards the girl. My white tentacles slowly wrapped around her head until I held her firmly in my grasp. It was then that Ulithar snapped his fingers. Suddenly it was like the girl had just woken up and realized what was happening. She screamed and thrashed against my hold. It frightened me, so I acted quickly. The room echoed with a single sickening _CRACK!_ and she screamed no more. Now there were only the sounds of my slurping.

"Good." The elder cooed.

**I wish I could say that I feel no pleasure when I feed, whether it was that first time or any time after, but that would be a lie. I feel so much pleasure that it scares me and makes my chest hurt.**


	3. Trust

**I will not tell you about everything that happened in Darithid. For one thing, there are just some secrets in that evil city that are not meant for this world of light. Another reason is that I do not enjoy remembering my time there. I truly was a monster back then, I knew of no other way to be. I gored myself on the brains of others. Countless Drow, Duergar, and Svirfneblin lost their lives to the hunger of that city, and I reaped my fair share because I knew no better.**

**I ended up replacing Mahoon at the awakening chambers. He went on to become a great hunter of heads, but I truly enjoyed the quiet work and the company of Ulithar. You could even say he was the first friend I ever had. I fooled myself into thinking that for a long time.**

* * *

I walked into the common room of the awakening chamber, like it was any other normal day. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.

"Good Day, Ulithar." I greeted him pleasantly as I entered.

Ulithar was standing near a tank of water. He held a clean brain in his right hand and ripped bits off of it to toss into the tank. The young creatures inside the tank began fighting over the scraps of meat.

"Ah..Good Day, Xillian." He put what was left of the brain on a plate next to the tank, and turned to face me.

"We have a bit of a problem. It requires your assistance." Ulithar continued.

I tilted my head, "Really? Something you could not handle on your own?" I teased him.

In all honesty, Ulithar could have probably run the awakening chambers by himself. I had quickly realized that he only kept an assistant around to teach them for the time when he would eventually retire. Therefore, it was rather odd that he was asking my help.

Ulithar rolled his eyes at my teasing words, "Yes, you should count yourself lucky. This is quite a unique situation and you will learn much from the first hand experience of it."

"Alright, so what's the problem?" I asked

"We have a specimen from the surface, and she's being quite resistant to falling into a trance." Ulithar explained.

I blinked in surprise. I had heard of the surface as a light filled wasteland: the "no-mans land" for Illithids. But I also had heard that creatures from that world made the best vessels of the awakening process.

"Strange, do specimens from the surface usually put up such a fight?" I asked and followed Ulithar to the door were said specimen was being held.

"No, this has happened only once before." Uilthar answered, but would not explain further.

He opened the door to reveal a sight that took my breath away. It was my first time ever seeing a human. It was a young woman. She still wore sturdy leather armor, but all else had been taken from her and she was chained to the far wall of the cell. Her skin was pale white and her hair red. I had never seen a being before whose skin color was so close to my own. She sported rather nasty cuts about her body; most still oozed blood. Her eyes glared at us as we entered, but she said nothing.

"Mahoon was actually the one to capture her and bring her back. He said she resisted his mind throughout the entire struggle, hence the damage." Ulithar explained.

"My…She must be very strong. What if both of us combined cannot subdue her?" I asked

"Then we continue on with her awakening and just keep her in chains… though it will make cleaning her wounds rather annoying." Uilthar said and shrugged.

As if the woman could tell we were speaking, she suddenly spat at our feet.

"What are you waiting for?!" She taunted us.

Ulithar said no more. He just started attacking her mind, using his power to try and force her into a submitting state. I reluctantly joined him after seeing that it was not going well. We sent wave after wave of bolting pain into her brain and still she would not succumb.

More out of frustration than fatigue, Ulithar threw up his hands, "Forget this!" his mind hissed to me.

I was visibly panting from mental exhaustion and just nodded in agreement. As we walked out of the cell, I turned to close the door and caught a glimpse of the woman. She was smiling at us now, a determined smile.

We spent the rest of the day in general silence. Both of us completely ignored her cell. It wasn't until it was time to leave for the day that I spoke to Ulithar again about the woman.

"I think I should stay the night here, just to watch over everything."

"What?" Ulithar narrowed his eyes, "What do you think is going to happen? She's locked up."

"I know, but still. If she's capable of resisting us, what else is she capable of? I'm not even sure we should keep her as a specimen. A mind like that cannot be good for awakening."

Ulithar let out a watery sigh and ventured to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You remember that I told you this has happened before, this kind of resistance?" Ulithar asked.

"Yes…" I answered uncertain as to where this was going. Ulithar's hand on my shoulder was making me uncomfortable. He usually never touched me.

"Your own awakening was just the same." Ulithar continued.

We had never talked about that day. I never asked.

"You mean to tell me that I was a human? That I fought that hard?" I tried to keep my composure. I tried to only sound mildly interested.

"Yes." Ulithar answered, "But what I am getting at is in the end, it will be the same. She will change just the same and become just like you."

With that, Ulithar took his hand off my shoulder and he turned to leave.

"You may stay if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." I mumbled as he left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

I spent a long time just sitting in the common room. My mind raced with questions, so many questions. I wasn't sure if I wanted all those answers or what I would even do if I got them all. Finally I made up my mind. I got up and went to a cabinet full of healing supplies. I grabbed what would be needed and walked over to the human's cell. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Heh, Trying to break me again…I bet your friend will think better of you for managing on your own." Her voice croaked. It was hoarse from lack of water.

"No." I projected the answer to her in the gentlest tone I could muster and set down all the supplies I had.

"I doubt you're going to believe me, but I am sorry for hurting you."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "This so obviously a trick… Aren't you monsters supposed to be masters of manipulation?"

I gurgled out a laugh at that, "Yes. I'm _supposed to be_ but I'm not." I nearly sounded bitter about it.

Before she could retort, I left the cell quickly to fetch a glass of cold water. I shuffled back into the cell and knelt down in front of her. I held the water out to her, just below her lips so that all she needed to do was bow her head to get a drink.

She just looked down at the glass in front of her face and then back up at me.

"Its poisoned." She accused and tried desperately to struggle: to knock the glass from my hands with a violent shake of her head.

"It is not" I snapped and quickly pulled the glass back, spilling some of its contents.

"Look, I'll even take a drink first." I tried to convince her by bringing the glass up in one of my tentacles and taking a sip of the water.

She just looked utterly disgusted by the way I drank and said nothing. I sighed and just tried holding the glass out to her again.

"Please," I begged, "You need to let me help you if you're going have any chance surviving this."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of survival. She still looked far from trusting, but eventually she took a deep drink of water.

"And why in the world would you help me?" She asked after drinking.

"Because I want information," I answered as I set down the glass.

She narrowed her eyes, "Information about what?"

"About humans," I paused to gather my thoughts and then continued.,

"You see, I just found out that I used to be one and something is wrong with me. I'm trying to find out if it is because of that."

"hah! what a load of shit. You are a Mind Flayer and I highly doubt you were a human who just magically got turned into one." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, all of us are awakened from a source body. That is actually why you're in this cell. The other Illithids plan to let a youngling infest your brain and transform your body until you are one of us." I could see her face grow paler and I suddenly felt guilty for explaining that so calmly.

I decided to continue, "So From what I know, I was once a human like you: particularly a human with the ability to resist attacks upon the mind. So I am wondering how this makes you different and how you gained the ability."

For a long time she did not answer me. It looked like she was still wondering whether or not to trust me. Finally something in her expression broke and she opened up.

"It's an ability we train hard for, but any human can achieve it, whether they shield their mind with arcane power or through the power of the Gods, the result is still the same."

"Power of the Gods?..." I asked with curiosity. I was familiar with the arcane and it was useful to know humans had access to such power…But what in the world were these Gods?

She let out a mocking laugh, "I should have guessed you would have never heard of them. Certainly you monsters are forsaken by them."

"Who are they?" I asked

She just rolled her eyes, "The most basic answer is that they created this world: the underground and the surface, but I'm not going to get into a discussion about divinity with the likes of you."

For some reason I felt like I had what I needed: like that puzzle piece was just enough.

"Its okay, you don't have to."

"There is something I'm curious about though, will you answer it?" her tone wasn't as sharp as it had been in the past.

"Yes, I'll answer it."

"You said something is wrong with you. What exactly is wrong?"

I shifted back to sit on the stone floor before her and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I.. I'm experiencing things the others are not."

"Like what?" she pushed

"Like a deep pain in my chest every time I reap a life. I try to starve myself sometimes because it hurts so much…I have dreams. Illithids are not supposed to dream when they sleep, but I do…I feel things that the others do not. Mostly I feel guilt all the time. I do not think the others feel it." I explained and could not help but let some of my troubled feelings be projected to her along with my words.

"Something is deeply wrong with me." I repeated with a sense of finality.

"I don't think so…" She answered me slowly; an uncertain expression crept on her face. She was finally beginning to trust me.


	4. To kill a brother

**I unchained the woman and spent the next hour tending to her wounds and telling her my plan to smuggle her out of the city. Secretly, a little part of me wanted to betray the human, to ignore the nagging pull in my chest and just chain her back up…but I couldn't…I just had to help her.**

* * *

"It sounds like a solid plan, but what if something goes wrong?" she asked once I was finished.

"Nothing will go wrong." I assured her, "Just remember to follow my lead."

With that I moved out of the cell and walked over to the back door we would be using to escape. I waited by the door while the woman gathered her confiscated gear, and once she was ready and armed, I moved to open the door.

"Wait!" she said as she caught up to me.

"Yes?"

"What's you name?" she said. It seemed like such a silly question to ask.

"It's Xillian." I humored her.

"Mine's Annabel." She said and then motioned for me to go ahead and open the door.

We slipped out into the back ally behind the awakening chamber. The lack of light was a blessing, but it meant that Annabel could see nothing save for the outline of my body in front of her. We slunk from ally to ally as quietly as possible and stopped only to hide from the occasional passerby. We were lucky enough to make it to the exit tunnel of the city undetected.

"You could probably light your torch now." I told Annabel once we were a safe distance down the tunnel.

Annabel nodded in the dark. She pulled a small torch from her pack and lit it. We walked the rest of the way in silence until the tunnel emptied out into a large cavern with many other pathways leading off of it.

"I can get back to the surface from here. I know the way." Annabel said and smiled confidently. It was obvious she was quite the adventurer.

I just nodded and simply turned to walk back to the city.

"Hey!" Annabel's voice stopped me and urged me to turn back around.

She walked up to me, confident smile still on her face. She held her hand out towards me. There was a moment of hesitation before I gave her my hand and she shook it.

"Thanks…never thought I would make it out of there alive." She looked me in the eye as she said the words. I wanted so badly to be able to return the smile she was giving me.

Before I could answer her, a cackling laugh echoed through the cavern. I pulled my hand away from Annabel's and whirled around to see Mahoon standing in front of the tunnel behind me.

"Oh this _must_ be some kind of joke! Xillian, tell me you didn't actually dare to help this human?" Mahoon's mind hissed once he was done laughing.

I refused to answer him. "Run Annabel!" my mind yelled as I suddenly leapt at Mahoon and tackled him to the ground.

The two of us struggled in the dust, clawing at each other and tentacles grappling. Mahoon's mind was much sharper than mine. It pierced into my head like a dagger and threatened to knock me out …but I had to save her. I focused on just staying awake…just distract him long enough for her to get away.

"Xillian!" Annabel's voice rang in my ears.

Mahoon rolled on top of me. He was ready for the finishing blow. I looked to my left to see Annabel was still there. She threw her sword out to me. Seconds before Mahoon could unleash his attack; I caught her blade and sunk it into his side. An inhumane shriek escaped him before his body fell limply on top of me.

I pushed Mahoon off and stood up shaking. I had killed my own kin. His blood stained the sword in my hands. What had I done?

I barely had time to think about it before a muffled cry pulled my gaze up from Mahoon's corpse. My blood ran cold. I dropped the sword. Ulithar now stood with Annabel in his grasp. Her eyes were wide with fear. Ulithar held her hands tightly behind her back. His tentacles wrapped around her head: one covered her mouth while the rest were poised to begin ripping open.

"I thought you might do something like this, Xillian, but I never fathomed that you would go so far as to kill your own brother." Ulithar's voice was calm as ever in my mind.

**I should have known: the story of my awakening, the hand on my shoulder, letting me spend the night alone with her... **

**It was a trap.**

"Please…" my mind begged him pitifully, "Let her go, Ulithar…Please."

He answered my pleas by finally cracking into her skull and devouring what was inside.


	5. Sunrise

**I watched in sick shock as Ulithar finished his meal that had once been Annabel. I barely even noticed it when other Illithids came out from the shadows and encircled me. They bound my hands behind back with thick rope. It had been a perfect trap indeed…**

** I was led through the streets of Darithid by Ulithar himself while the other Illithids who had accompanied him carried the body of Mahoon behind us. I could feel the eyes of the entire city on me as I walked.**

* * *

"You should know that this was nothing personal, Xillian." Ulithar's mind drifted into mine.

"What was it then?" I could not help but ask angrily.

"Business." He answered simply, "It is my duty to weed out deviations from the norm, but between you and me…I was quite fond of you."

I did not answer him, only glared into his eyes. I suddenly wished that I had sunk that blade into Ulithar instead of Mahoon…and I had hated Mahoon.

In time, I was led to the chamber of the elder brain. We entered and I was cut free only to be forced to kneel within the light of the balcony that held the throne of the elder. Mahoon's corpse was laid out in front of me. Tentacles stretched out from the pool of the elder brain and they lifted up Mahoon in an almost gentle fashion. The tentacles brought his body to the pool were the brain resided and let him float aimlessly within.

"My elder," Ulithar dared to speak, "Mahoon was not brought to you by natural death, Xillian has slaughtered him…for the sake of protecting a human."

"What?.." the elder rumbled, "Do you admit to such a crime, Xillian?"

"Yes" my mind croaked after a moment of long hesitation.

"And why did you decide to help a human? What was there to gain?" the elder asked

Why had I tried to help? I had told myself and even Annabel that it had been a deal: her knowledge about humankind for my help…but that was just a flimsy excuse. I had barely even asked her anything, so why had I helped? Slowly I was beginning to realize the true root of what was wrong with me.

"There was nothing to gain." I answered the elder slowly, "I just could not stand idly by while such an innocent creature died by our twisted hands"

Suddenly pain shot through my head. It was like a hundred Illithids attacked my mind all at once. I grabbed at my head and fell over onto the floor.

"You weak, foolish traitor!" The elder's voice spat through the pain, "You killed your own kind and for what? Nothing! This is Blasphemy! You are here-by banished from the city of Darithid! You are no longer a brother, but an enemy!"

As if to emphasize its point, the pain in my head spiked and evoked a scream from me. I felt hands roughly pick me up from the floor and drag me out of the room. My mind was still reeling as I was dragged through the city. I could barely hear Ulithar proclaiming my banishment to the other Illithids. The ones dragging me tossed me roughly onto the stone pavement of the city square. The exit tunnel was a straight shot ahead. I stumbled to my feet and turned around to look at them. Two pulled out daggers from their robes, and I could hear the sounds of a crowd coming my way…it sounded like an angry mob. Ulithar's proclamation had riled the whole city. Before any of them could attack, I turned on my heels and ran towards the exit tunnel. A thrown dagger tore through my robe and barely missed my arm.

I ran for my life. I stopped hearing the sounds of a chasing mob halfway through the tunnel, but that didn't matter, I still ran. I only stopped once I made it back to the open cavern that held many pathways. My lungs were burning. I wanted to collapse, but decided to stay on my feet and just lean against a rock till I caught my breath. It was after a few minutes that I noticed Annabel's body was still lying on the far side of the cavern. I slowly walked over and knelt down beside it. I turned her over to see her eyes were still open wide, so I gently closed them.

"I'm sorry…I wish I knew what your custom for burial was." I just talked out loud like an idiot

"I doubt it's anything like ours…but I also doubt you would want to be left out here for the rats. Maybe it is similar to the other underdark peoples?"

Of course she wasn't going to answer me. Death had never affected me like this, but her's actually stung with loss…and a sickening feeling that it was my fault. After a sad and awkward silence I rolled her over to remove her backpack. Maybe it would have something inside that could help me bury her. It held a large stash of rations…many tools...bedroll…blankets...rope…lantern oil…flint…and a map.

I took out the bedroll and laid Annabel out on it, then covered her in the blankets. I dowsed it in the lantern oil and made a spark with the flint. It went up like a pyre. I backed up and watched the blaze.

**When I think back to it, I wish I had known the proper prayers to give her soul a better sending.**

Before I walked away from the smoldering ashes, I checked the map Annabel had. She had delved very deep, but had managed to keep a steady record. It would take time, but the map would lead me to the surface.

"That's where I will go." My voice mumbled to myself, "Better to die from the burn of the light than stay as a monster in the dark."

* * *

**It took me two weeks of constant walking to get to the cave tunnel that led to the surface. In that time, I did not feed on anything, not even an animal's brain. What was the point? I was committing suicide anyways. I was delirious from starvation and drowning in my own self-loathing. I sat down exhausted in front of the tunnel I was certain would lead to my death.**

"Alright, a few hours of sleep…then I'll go." I mumbled before drifting off and for the first time in days I fell into a deep, restful trance...

_"Malachor….Malachor" a voice called out in the darkness of the cave. It sounded low and friendly, like a father calling out to a child._

_I hid in the shadows. I did not know why, but I felt ashamed…maybe even scared._

_"Do not be afraid, my son, come out and greet me." The voice coaxed._

_"I am not the one you seek. My name is Xillian and I am not your son." I argued from my hiding spot._

_The heartiest laugh I had ever heard echoed through the cave._

_"Who convinced you of such a silly thing? Your name is Malachor and you will always be mine. Now come out. It has been too long…I have missed you." The voice spoke with finality and off in the distance something flashed and glimmered brightly._

I awoke with a start and pulled myself to my feet. A dream…was it a dream? No…it felt so real. I turned towards the exit of the cave. That was where the voice had been calling. I no longer felt any fear about it. I walked towards the surface, where I was certain the light would kill me.

It was so bright… so bright that for a moment I was sure I had died. But there was none of the fabled pain I had heard about, only warmth. I stared towards the source of the blinding light. It was a giant blazing half circle in an open field of blue sky and it was slowly rising higher and higher into that sky. The green earth below it grew brighter as it rose. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life: My first sunrise.

* * *

**I just stood and watched till the sun was fully raised in the sky. Then I ran down from the cave into the grassy field below. My tentacles pulled curiously at blades of grass, reveling in the new experience. I suddenly felt the will to hunt again, and after successfully stunning a deer, I gorged into its head. For the first time in weeks, I was happy.**


	6. Pelor is my Light

**After filling myself on animal brains, I made my way down to a little stream that ran far past the cave. The water was cold, but I happily drank from it and washed the blood from my white tentacles. Now that my hunger and thirst were gone, I could think clearly again…I was on the surface…and I wasn't dead or in horrible pain from the light…everything I had been told was wrong, but what now? I couldn't just walk up to the next town, tentacles waving; they would kill me on sight.**

* * *

I pulled Annabel's old backpack off my back and rummaged through it. I was glad I had decided to keep it. I pulled out some of the blankets that I hadn't sacrificed in her burial. They would make a decent enough head covering…at least until I could find a better disguise. I wrapped one about my head and tucked it into my robe, only leaving a small slit to see out of. I would have to be careful to hide my arms and I'm pretty sure I looked utterly ridiculous, but it would have to do.

With my disguise on, I moved south from the stream. The map Annabel had drawn indicated that there was a road in that direction. It would be a start. After an hour or so of walking, I managed to find the road…just a wide dirt track that ran east and west with no sign of where either way led. I looked both ways before stepping onto the road.

"Well now what? Which way to do I go?" I asked myself and pulled out the map to look it over. It gave no further direction, probably because Annabel didn't need a map of her own homeland.

"You lost, stranger?" An elderly voice suddenly asked.

I gave a surprised jump back and immediately stuffed the map and my arms back into the folds of my robe. Standing in front of me was an old, smiling human male. He wore violet robes dusty from travel. His hair was grey and wildly standing up every which way, yet he sported a finely groomed beard streaked with black. He looked at me with blue eyes that seemed much younger than the face that held them.

"Sorry to have startled you." The man apologized and held out a hand to me, "My name is William Welljinx, nearly-retired adventurer and arcane enthusiast."

I just looked down at his offered handshake and awkwardly took a step back. This made Welljinx's smile falter.

"I'm sorry…I have a uhh…a skin condition. I must avoid contact at all costs." My mind spoke to him in as convincing a voice that I could muster, but even I knew I was a terrible liar.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that mister…?" Welljinx pulled his hand back and looked at me expectantly.

"Malachor…" I answered him, "My name is Malachor."

"Well Malachor, wonderful to meet you, where are you headed?" He asked and his smile returned.

"Just to the nearest town… I'm looking for some place to stay for a while." My mind was uncertain as it answered him, "Preferably someplace that doesn't look down on my condition."

Welljinx paused and took a moment to look me up and down. I could tell he knew something was amiss, but I doubted he truly knew…if he did, he'd probably be running away from me, right?

"Well I think I know the perfect place for you." He suddenly said with a nod of his head and started walking east down the road.

"Where?," my mind asked curiously as I moved to catch up with him. It was a little awkward to walk with my make-shift head covering, but I managed.

"The town I live in now, Lucan…cutest little town in all of Darthuria. It's full of good-hearted folk." Welljinx's voice beamed with pride.

"Darthuria? Is that the name of the land we are in now?" I could not help but ask.

Welljinx nodded, " It's the name of the Kingdom, yes. You're not from around here… are you, Malachor?" as he asked he looked me over once more. His gaze made me a little nervous.

"No, I'm from very far away." I tried to only tell him vague truths. I was better at that than lying, "So please forgive me if my questions seem odd."

Welljinx shook his head and spoke kindly, "it's no trouble at all. I'll fill you in on everything as we walk…"

**William Welljinx was probably the wisest person I ever met. He loved to teach and tell stories. He was full of secrets; a master of his arcane craft…yet so humble and kind, one would hardly guess he was a renowned wizard. As we traveled for that first time, he told the general story of the surface. We were in the kingdom of Darthuria, but on its closest northern island. The kingdom had just recovered from a civil war between the mainland and the northern islands, who wished for independence. Obviously the islands had lost. The mainland and capital city could be reached by ferry in the city of Silver Coast. The town of Lucan was a week of travel north from Silver Coast.**

* * *

It took most of the day to reach the town of Lucan, but it went by quickly thanks to Welljinx. He was right; it really was a cute town. Larger buildings circled around a main square with a well in the center. Radiating off from the square were smaller cottages that must have been the townsfolk's homes. As we entered the town, I started to become nervous again…what if not all humans would be as easily fooled as Welljinx? This could easily become a disastrous plan.

"Hey now, it'll be alright." Welljinx said, having picked up on my hesitation. "We'll get you a room at the chapel until we can find you something a bit more permanent."

"Chapel?," I repeated the word with confusion.

Welljinx raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes, a chapel. You know, a house dedicated to the Gods. Ours is dedicated to the God of Light, Pelor. Surely they know of Pelor where you come from?"

I just shook my head a little. Welljinx decided to drop it and motioned for me to continue following him. We came to one of the large buildings in the town square. It was by far the tallest and most beautiful: with spires reaching up to the sky and windows of blue and yellow stained glass. Welljinx and I came to the ornate front doors of the chapel, but before we could enter another human burst through the doors and nearly crashed into Welljinx. She was obviously young, probably still considered a child by their customs. Her hair was a firery red, like Annabel's, but this girl's eyes were a bright green and her face freckled.

"Sorry Welljinx!" the girl yelled as she narrowly missed him and kept on running.

Before Welljinx could say a word, another female human came out of the chapel. This one was close to Welljinx in age. Her grey hair was frazzled and she wore a strange set of white robes that must have been for workers of the chapel.

"Nika Abernathy! You come back here right this second!" the old woman called to the running girl.

"What? Can't here ya, Agatha!" Nika yelled back as she continued to run and with that she was soon out of sight, running off towards a line of trees near the south side of the town.

Agatha glared after the girl, "Wild thing…you think she'd have more respect for her elders by now." She mumbled and then let out a sigh.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, Mrs. Abernathy, but I have brought you a visitor." Welljinx interrupted her sigh and motioned to me.

Agatha's eyes from him to me and began to look me over. I could tell by her furrowed brow that she was confused by the blanket wrapped around my head.

"It's a skin condition." I blurted out

Welljinx tried to come to my rescue, "I found him out on the road between us and Midvale. He's doesn't have any proper clothing or anywhere to go, Agatha." As Welljinx said her name, he gave her a rather oddly soft look and I noticed Agatha couldn't help but blush.

"Alright, follow me." She relented and motioned for me to follow her back into the chapel.

As I moved to follow her, Welljinx gave a wave of his hand, "I'll be on my way now, but I'll check in on you later." He said.

"Thank you." I managed to send the words to him as he walked away.

The inside of the chapel was more beautiful than the outside. The light coming in from the stained glass windows made hues of blue and gold sparkle across the white plaster walls. There were rows of oak benches facing a raised platform that held a podium. Decorating the podium was a golden crest of a sun with a smiling face.

"It's not as fancy as other chapels, I know, but it works for this town." Agatha commented as she noticed me looking around.

"It's beautiful." I simply told her.

That caused her to smile, "What's your name?" she asked

"It's Malachor." I told her.

She looked a little surprised by that, "Oh you must come from a pious family then." She said and turned to lead to me towards a door off from the main room. The door led to a hallway that wrapped around the back of the chapel. Many rooms led off of it including a kitchen, bathroom, office, and bedrooms.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her as she showed me to a simple, but comfortable looking bedroom.

"Because Malachor is a saintly name…It means "Pelor is my light" she explained, "Anyways, I'll try to find you some clothes that can cover your skin condition. Dinner will be at six. There is scripture by your bed if you'd like to read it…not that I'm trying to convert you or anything." She chuckled at that and turned to leave.

I sat alone on my bed and thought back to the strange dream that had first called me "Malachor". This was crazy…absolutely too crazy to be coincidence. I got up and locked the door to my bedroom, then finally took off the silly disguise I had fashioned. I decided to read the scripture of this Pelor. I sat down on the bed with the first book and cracked it open with a tentacle.

Before I knew it, I had gone through one book and was half way through the second...I was fairly certain I had missed six o'clock dinner.


	7. A place to live

**I stayed shut away in my room, pouring myself into the scriptures of light. They were more fascinating than any tome the Illithids had access to. There was also something strangely calming about their message…the world of salvation and love that Pelor offered was still foreign to me, but it was what I needed after all that I'd been through**.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the morning on the next day that a knock came from my bedroom door. I dropped one of the books from my tentacles and immediately grabbed at the sheets of my bed. I began wrapping them about me.

"One minute!" my mind called out to the other side of the door.

I made sure my body was carefully hidden under the sheets before opening the door and peering out at who had knocked. It was the young girl who had bumped into me and Welljinx; Agatha had called her Nika. She held a bundle of clothes in one arm and a plate of bread and cheese in the other. She looked up at me with her bright green eyes and I could tell by her expression that she thought I looked crazy.

"Hi…uhh, Malachor right?" she asked, her red eyebrows still quirked up at me.

"Yes." I said and motioned for her to come in.

She obviously hesitated before coming in and setting the plate of bread and cheese down on the bedside table.

"Agatha wanted me to bring you some food and give you these," with that she held out the bundle of cloth to me. It was a priest's robe much like Agatha's but about 2 sizes too large, even for me. The sleeves and hood would easily cover me, but just in case some white bandages had been provided as well.

"This is perfect!," I exclaimed as I took the robe and bandages from Nika, "Please thank her for me."

"Yea I will…whatever." Nika answered, obviously bored and she turned to walk out of my room.

"Wait." I stopped her before she could leave and held up one of the books of light.

"You're Agatha's child, correct? So you have read the scripture also?"

Nika suddenly made a face like she was about to vomit, "Ugh no, I'm not her kid! She's just in charge of me cause I don't got folks. And she's trying to teach me to read, but I've got more important things to do than read some dusty ol books."

"Like what?" My mind asked her curiously

The question seemed to frustrate her and it took her a moment of frowning before coming to an answer.

"Like going out into the woods," Nika said her answer with a smile on her lips and before I could stop her again, she walked out and down the hall…I could have sworn I heard her mutter the word "weirdo" as she left.

I closed the door to my bedroom and got dressed. Bandages covered my arms as well as bound my tentacles but when paired with the hooded robe, it worked like a charm. Once dressed, I made my way out of the chapel and into town, ready to explore…and that was when I ran into him…or actually almost stepped on him.

**Many of you will recognize the names of the people in my story. Many of them became legendary such as Nika, Princess of the Fey…Donovan the Great…even King Zane….but as fate would have it, the world never came to know about the man I was about to meet. I think it was because he never truly belonged in this world…but everything that happened was because of him…he was the cause and the solution of it all…the truest hero among heroes. His name was Kyruske Rosseau.**

I wasn't looking as I rushed down the steps of the chapel. I ended up stepping on something and nearly falling down the steps in the process. I grabbed the railing on the steps to steady myself as whatever I stepped on let out a loud barking yelp.

The thing I had stepped on was a shaggy looking black dog. Sprawled out on the steps next to the dog was a haggard looking man. His dark brown hair was just as shaggy as his pet's fur and his face sported stubble. He seemed to be sleeping with his mouth open, but once his dog let out that distressed bark, he awoke with a snort. His eyes were glazed as he looked around and waved a corked bottle in his hand like a sword. Eventually his eyes focused on me and he staggered up, still holding that bottle like it was a weapon.

"What the hell did you do to my dog?!" he demanded to know and as if to join in, his pet started growling at me.

I started to slink down the steps, keeping my back pressed against the railing, "I didn't mean to hurt your animal." My mind staggered, "but you were in the middle of the stairs"

He suddenly closed the distance between us in the blink of an eye and grabbed me by the collar. The strong smell of alcohol rushed into my hood and I quickly noticed just how well muscled this man was.

"I don't care if I was sleeping in your goddamn confession booth. You stay away from me and my dog. You got that, cleric!' He threatened me through gritted teeth, mistaking me by my outfit as a member of the chapel.

"Let him go, Rosseau." Welljinx's voice commanded and I turned my head to see him watching us from the bottom of the steps.

Rosseau looked at Welljinx and then back at me. He glared and tightened his grip on my collar before roughly pushing me away and stumbling down the steps. His dog followed him without fail. He walked past Welljinx but made a point to bump his shoulder into the old man. Welljinx and I silently watched Rosseau make his way to another large building with a sign above it that read: "The Frog's Head Tavern."

"You'll have to forgive him Malachor," Welljinx said, "Rosseau ended up here after the war. He tends to prefer drinking over making friends and doesn't much care for the Gods."

"Its alright." My mind mumbled…I was just happy it hadn't come to a fight.

"Well anyways, you look great in those clothes!," Welljinx was obviously trying to change the subject, "I thought I would introduce you to some of the townsfolk today and show you around some of the spare lodgings we have, though I will have to depart around five. I have a student to teach then."

"That sounds wonderful, Thank you…for everything." I put a lot of emphasize towards the end.

Welljinx laughed, "No problem, my friend. I would like to think anyone would do the same for me if I had been the one lost and in need."

**I just nodded and resigned to follow him around town. It was on that day that I met everyone else from Lucan who would later impact me: Donovan was then the student of Welljinx and lived with his mother and father…He was the same age as Nika, with a mop of brown hair, matching eyes, and scrawny frame. Rhiannon lived and worked with her step father, a blacksmith by trade. She was slightly older than the other two. Her skin was darker, with coal black hair and thoughtful grey eyes.**

We toured the few unoccupied homes within Lucan. I chose a modest cabin that was furthest from town, out into the woods Nika loved so. It offered me much needed privacy and a steady supply of animal brains.

* * *

**Four years would pass by peacefully…**

**I became part of the town in that time. I took up gardening and medicine making…I spent long evenings with Agatha, talking theology with her. I joined the chapel of Pelor officially and every Sunday I attended the Light service... Welljinx would visit me from time to time for tea…things were nice. I began to forget my old life in the underdark.**


	8. The Cave: Part 1

**It started off like any other Sunday would have…but misfortune finally caught up with me by the end. Escaping it for four years had been a record.**

* * *

I awoke and dressed for the morning Light Service: my best robe and fresh bandages. Then I would have tea on my porch like always…enjoying the sun alone for a bit. Before I set off for town, I left a small basket of fresh herbs out by my front door. Donovan would come by while I was gone and "steal" the basket.

I rarely spoke to Donovan, but Welljinx had told me a little of his student's troubles. He was in the prime of adolescence (apparently a tender time for growing humans). He had a hard time fitting in with the other teens and his parents were not wholly approving of his magical pursuits with Welljinx. They often tried to assign him chores to limit his time with the elder wizard. One of those chores had been gathering herbs for their home.

I do not think he noticed I was actually home when he first snuck into my garden and stole an armful of elderflower. But I never minded his thefts…I understood what it was like to be seen as the odd one. So from then on I always left a basket out for him.

The walk to town was peaceful enough. I ran into Nika and Rhiannon who both nodded to me before running past, heading off into the woods I had come from. The two had become close friends in the past years, probably to do with their adolescence or maybe because both were from adopted families.

The Light Service was fine as always. I had helped Agatha with sermon, but did not have the nerve to speak despite her constant encouragements. It was when the service was over that things started to go downhill.

I sat in the back pew as usual and waited for the other townsfolk to leave, but a few women lingered in the by the main door and I could hear their hushed, worried conversation.

_"Where were Laura and Ben today? They rarely miss a service."_

_"Oh darling, didn't you hear. Their little ones went missing last night."_

_"What? No, Ralph and Anna! The poor dears are only six and nine!"_

_"I know, Ben and my Husband skipped service to search for them, he told me they found evidence of the two running of to that cave up north. Probably just to play in the night, but the wilds can be a scary place. Ben sent a raven to Midvale asking for the guard to come help them search the cave. Laura's an utter wreck."_

My stomach churned violently and I rushed out to get some fresh air. I could not stand to listen any more. By the Light, my past had caught up with me! Ulithar had probably tracked me! He had probably taken the children in the night and was pulling them down into the dark depths of the earth as I stood here having a panic attack!

"No, get a hold of yourself, Malachor." I tried to calm myself. I had to gather myself…had to do something! Pelor as my witness I was not going to let anyone suffer the same fate as Annabel had!

Without anymore hesitation, I marched through the square towards the road that would lead me back to the cave. As I passed the Frog's Head Tavern I noticed Rosseau leaning against its wall outside with his dog on his left and Donovan on his right.

"I just. She's just…well she's so pretty and brave. Did you hear she's going after them with Nika?" I caught a snippet of Donovan's words to Rosseau.

Rosseau seemed to ignore the boy's words. He just frowned at me as I marched off.

I made it to the cave in record time. It looked a little different from the day I had walked out from it years ago. The biggest difference I noticed was that steps had been carved into some of the steeper inclines, making it easier to walk. Someone must have carved them but why? Illithids had no need; we were used to the dark terrain.

I made my way down the cavern steps and tried to keep calm as the light of the surface disappeared. My feet easily picked their way down the steps until I reached a flat area. The cave now split ways: One was a new opening in the side of the rock walls; the carved steps continued that way. The second was all too familiar to me; it followed the flat path that would lead back to the underdark.

"Pelor, please let them be down these steps and not there." I prayed and went down the new path.

A few more minutes of walking and the steps led to a cavernous dead end. At first I thought my fears had been realized: that the children had been drug off to the underdark…but then I began to notice something. A carved basin stood in front of the far wall of the cavern. I walked closer to inspect it and found an inscription carved into the rock over the basin:

"Spill that which the Dark One loves."

Dark One? I did not know why, but for some reason that title sparked deep revilement in me. I ran a bandaged hand over the inscription and suddenly knew what it wanted.

"Stop right there!" A voice demanded before I could think more…It was Nika's voice.

I whirled around to see her standing in front of me with accusing eyes. She held herself in a tense, almost feral way. Donovan stood behind her with a wand drawn while Rhiannon took up the rear and held a short sword in her hand.

"wow, Nika, you were right" Donovan exclaimed.

"I knew he did it! I knew it!" Nika answered

"Now guys, lets not jump to conclusions," Rhiannon tried to calm them both, yet she was the one wielding a blade.

My mind stalled a little…here I was trying to help and these three thought I was the villain?! A weird mix of frustration and hurt swelled up inside my stomach.

"You three don't understand, you need to leave here now. It's dangerous." I tried to tell them calmly, but I'm sure my mind was conveying my stress.

Nika took the lead, "Why? Cause you're secretly a mass murderer? Cause you booby trapped the cave? Where are Anna and Ralph?!'

I could not help but yell, "This is not a game! Those children are in trouble and I'm trying to help!"

My sudden outburst made all three of them blink in surprise. Then Rhiannon jabbed Nika in the ribs.

"Told you it wasn't him," she hissed and narrowed her grey eyes at her friend.

Nika just let out an awkward laugh and looked between Rhiannon and I apologetically.

"But that still doesn't solve anything; we still need to find Anna and Ralph." Donovan interrupted, ever astute.

"I Think I know where they are." I said and turned back to the basin, "Rhiannon, may I please borrow your sword."

There was a pause before she moved up next to me and held out the blade. Her dark hand gripped the hilt so tightly it made her knuckles white.

"Alright, but you have to promise to return it. I made this myself." She answered warily before relinquishing her hold and giving me the sword.

I nodded, "Of course I will, but you three must leave. I fear whoever took the children is not going to stand down lightly."

Both Donovan and Nika shot out protests:

"We can fight! We're not kids anymore!"

"I've got my wand! I can handle it!"

"They're right Malachor, We can't just let you do this all by yourself." Rhiannon joined in.

I let out an audible sigh. Its not that I doubted they're capability…but now I would be responsible for their fate for letting them continue. I knew it was not what any sensible human parent would do...

I would make for a terrible parent. I've been told multiple times that I give in too much. Thank the light I cannot become one.

"Fine," I gave in, "But you must promise me to be careful. If things get too violent, I want you to take the children and run."

The three of them smiled. Nika even tried to give Rhiannon a high five. I just turned back around to look up at the inscription over the basin.

"Spill that which the Dark One Loves"

With one quick flick, the sword I held grazed my open palm. It easily cut through the bandages around my hand and blood ooze out of the moderate sized cut. I held my bleeding hand over the basin and made a fist to squeeze as much blood out. The red liquid pooled in the basin and the rock wall next to it began to shudder. The wall was a fake, it slid back to reveal a secret path.

"Cool!," Nika exclaimed before bounding down the path.

Donovan followed her, but he was much more careful: eyes alert and wand drawn. I handed Rhiannon back her sword before also heading down the path.

"Thanks," Rhiannon mumbled as she followed me, "and hey…Sorry, for thinking you were the kidnapper. Its just..."

"Its okay." I stopped her, "I know I'm different. I would had suspected me too if I had been you."

Rhiannon just nodded nervously. Her black hair fell across her face so I could not read her expression. She hastened her walk to catch up with her friends. I followed close behind.


	9. The Cave: Part 2

We crept down the rocky path until the faint glow of torch light marked that a room was just around the corner. Everyone, even Nika, was now tense and quiet. Donovan took the lead. He kept his back to the wall and peeked ever so slightly around the corner. His head jerked back immediately and I could see his brown eyes were wide. I stared at him, expecting an explanation of what was around that corner; but with a deep breath, Donovan just whirled around the corner and ran out, wand blazing.

"Damn it, Donny!" both of the girls yelled and followed him on the attack.

I could hear yelling and chaos already ensue by the time I rounded the corner after them. Dear Pelor, this was bad…Anna and Ralph were both tied down to a type of alter I had never seen before. It was black and dark smoke rose off its table-like middle… Nika, Rhiannon, and Donovan spared off with other humans dressed to look more like shadowy monsters. Each of them had one to deal with, while two more humans stood over Ralph and Anna. Black tendrils emanated from their hands and reached out to the screaming children; they were trying to complete some kind of ritual despite the fighting.

I suddenly realized I should have brought a weapon…all that I had with me was a single book of Light that I had carried to the Light service.

I would have to use another kind of weapon. It had been years since I had fought like a true Illithid. I stalked towards the two at the alter and my mind stabbed out at them. Both of them seized up in pain and the tendrils from their hands dissipated. Now I had their attention.

One human lunged himself at me while the other tried cast another series of black tendrils aimed at me. I managed to grab the one hurtling at me and roughly push him over to a far wall. I had little time to notice the human had cut at my arms with a dagger as I pushed him. The bandages around them were falling off coated in red.

The black tendrils cast by his friend struck me with full force in the back right after I pushed the other away. The pain knocked me onto my hands and knees. A rough boot kick to the back sent me to the floor completely. I felt rough hands grip me and roll me over…my hood was starting to fall back. The human who had cast the tendrils fell upon me, pinning my arms beneath his knees.

"Pitiful cleric…" the shadowy man hissed.

He held one hand out to my face and the other he placed directly on my chest. I could feel him gathering energy; preparing to send more black tendrils into my most vital areas. Panic fully sunk in. My hands were pinned…I had no other choice. My tentacles shifted beneath the bandages that bound them and easily broke free. They shot out towards the hand aimed at my face and wrenched it to the side, breaking the man's wrist. Screams erupted from the man and he brought up his other hand that had been on my chest. I saw that it was badly burned…like he had just placed his hand onto hot iron. My eyes widened at the sight and my tentacles let go of his broken wrist.

He stood up and reeled back from me. Neither of his hands could comfort the other so he held them up, looking at them with bugged eyes as he screamed. As I scrambled up to my feet, someone calmly strode past me and ended the wounded wretch with a rapier. It was Rosseau, I had no idea when he had arrived to save us.

"Holy shit…" Rosseau mumbled as he sheathed his rapier and turned to look at my exposed tentacles.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" the children on the alter wailed.

"What is he?." Donovan asked as he came to Rosseau's side.

"EWWW! Why is there an octopus on his head?," Nika said as she made a grossed out face.

Rhiannon said nothing. She just ran over to the children and cut them free of their ties. Anna and Ralph immediately scrambled off the table and ran out of the cave, still screaming and crying the word "Monster!" Rhiannon kept her sword drawn. I could swear she was pointing it at me. I could literately feel my head sink...

"I swear to the Light I won't hurt you." The voice from my mind trembled and I held my white hands and tentacles up in a surrendering fashion.

All of them stared at me…some wary, some just confused.

"You know once those kids tell the town what they saw…" Rosseau started.

"That the town will form an angry mob to hunt me down and kill me? Yes I know." I finished.

"What are you going to do?" Rhiannon asked. She had lowered her sword and her voice suddenly sounded very sorry.

I turned to walk out of the room, "try to get some supplies from my home and get out of here before anyone burns me or my house down."

The others left the cave with me. Rosseau and Donovan ran off ahead, trying to catch Anna and Ralph. Rhiannon silently parted and made her way home. For some reason Nika followed me into the woods.

"So what kinda monster are ya, exactly?," She asked as we walked down the wooded path to my home.

"Illithid." I answered dully, "We steal humans like you away from the surface and take them deep underground and then we eat their brains."

"Wow, So I was totally right to think you were the kidnapper." She mused proudly

Her smug voice made me let out a watery chuckle that wriggled my tentacles. Nika made another grossed out face at me.

"Yes, except that I haven't had a brain from any sentient creature in over four years, just animal brains." I explained

"ah, so you're like a wimpy vegetarian."

"I guess you could say that."

"So…" Nika continued, "What about those weird fire powers? That some kinda monster thing?"

"Weird fire powers? What do you mean?," I asked, mind confused.

"You know…the way you burned that guy's hand. How'd you do that?"

I honestly didn't know…I didn't have time to think about it during the fight, but now that Nika had asked that question, I had no clue how that had happened. My hand reached up and touched the area where the vile man had put his hand on me. I felt something hard. I quickly searched my robe to find that single book of light. It had been tucked away in my breast pocket since this morning.

"I don't think it was me who did that…" I mumbled. **Pelor had protected me.**

* * *

Nika and I made it back to my house before anyone had shown up to set fire to it. I immediately began bandaging back up and packing what I could into Annabel's old backpack: a bedroll, extra robes, bandages, various herbs, a traveler's tea set, jars of preserved animal brains (just incase), and all the books of Light I owned (three in total).

"Where do you think you'll go Malachor?" Nika asked suddenly as I packed.

"I don't know, probably further up north… maybe to Midvale," My mind was pained as I answered. It was starting to sink in that I had to leave my beloved town…my home.

"Can I come with you?" Nika blurted out just as I was putting on my backpack.

Luckily I had put by hood back up, or she might have seen my surprised eyes, "What? Why would you want to?" I could not hold back my confusion as I asked.

Nika turned away from me and walked out to my front porch. She left the door open and motioned for me to follow her back outside. As I came to her side, I noticed she was looking off down the dirt path that led into town with a deep frown.

"Cause I don't belong here, Malachor. You know I ain't got any family here," Nika started slowly, "I've just been waiting for the chance to runaway and this is it!" Her green eyes sparkled with determination and I knew there was no use trying to refuse her.

"Alright." My voice answered and I walked off the porch, "But we must go quickly before anyone catches us. Agatha would personally have my head if she knew I was letting you come along, monster or not."

Nika gave me a toothy grin, "Thanks for understanding!" she said as she bounded off the porch.

"WAIT!" Rhiannon's voice called out and made both of us turn around.

She was running after us with Rosseau calmly walking after her and Donovan right on Rosseau's heels. All three of them had backpacks and weaponry strapped to them. Rhiannon ran up to Nika and threw her arms around her.

"How dare you think you're going anywhere without me!" Rhiannon's voice broke as she yelled, still hugging her friend tightly.

Nika look surprised by the hug at first, but then she let out a big laugh, "Oh Rhi, I shoulda known you'd wanna come too," She said as she tried to untangle herself from her friend.

As the two girls continued to hug and laugh, Rosseau walked up to me with Donovan at his side.

"That mob you predicted is currently getting stalled by Welljinx." Rosseau informed me.

Donovan quickly added, "And Mr. Rosseau's leaving town too. I'm coming with him, so we all get to travel together!"

Rosseau rolled his eyes at Donovan and I wondered if Donovan had told Welljinx or his family that he was running off with the town drunk, two orphan girls, and a monster.

**So that is how our little group got started…strange to think how little we actually knew back then. I was just looking for a home…both Nika and Rhiannon were looking for their lost families…Donovan wanted sheer adventure…and Rosseau…well…Rosseau knew about it all from the very beginning…but he was running from his past.**


	10. The Carriage: part 1

**We ran through the woods to the northern road and then traveled for a few more hours to put a safe distance between us and Lucan...Eventually Nika, Donovan, and Rhiannon were all yawning and nodding their heads as they walked.**

Rosseau, who was leading the way, stopped and looked back at us, "Alright, time to make camp." He announced.

We made a little camp far off the road, under a large oak tree. There wasn't even a need to build a fire…Nika, Donovan, and Rhiannon just unrolled their bedrolls and went straight to sleep. The three were exhausted. That left Rosseau and I to keep watch. I sat down with my back against the oak tree, but Rosseau paced around the camp like an anxious predator. After about an hour, even I couldn't stand the silence.

"Ummm…Rosseau," I got his attention, "I didn't have time before, but thank you, for saving us back in that cave…and for leaving with us."

I had honestly expected him to just roll his eyes at me, so I was surprised when the man actually came over and took a seat next to me. He searched for something by his side and pulled out a flask.

Rosseau took a quick sip of the flask before saying, "It was time I left anyways. I never feel at home in one spot for very long. I'm sure you can relate." With that his finger pointed up to my hooded head.

I looked down at my lap and chuckled, "Yes I can, but I'm hoping that one day Pelor will find a place for me." I said it to myself as much as I said it to him.

Rosseau laughed at my words, but it wasn't a mocking laugh…it was sad, almost bitter.

"Be careful putting all your trust in the Gods, Malachor…they can fail just as easily as any man can." He warned and then took another gulp from his flask. He then held the flask out to me as an offering.

"Oh no, I couldn't," I tried to protest.

"Oh come on, it's just us out here. No one's going to judge you, cleric."

I shifted nervously and then gave in. I pulled my hood back and slipped my tentacles free. My left hand took his offered flask and brought it up to my face. One tentacle took it from my hand and poured some of its contents into my mouth. I barely managed to hand the flask back to Rosseau due to the coughing fit that ensued.

"Oh by the Light! How do you drink that?," I exclaimed through gurgling coughs.

"If you drink enough of it, you'll eventually see why..." Rosseau chuckled and took another drink.

**It did not take another drink. Illithids have nothing akin to alcohol in their culture; messes too heavily with the mind. So that meant my tolerance level was zero. My whole body started to feel light. I leaned further back against the tree, laying my head back against it**.

"You know, you should stop calling me cleric. I'm not actually ordained." I mused

"Ordained or not, you're a man cut from the holy cloth, much more than you are anything else."

I don't think Rosseau meant it as a complement, but I suddenly felt a strong urge to hug him. Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning heavily towards the man. It quickly became apparent to both of us that I did not handle alcohol well.

"You really think that I could be a true cleric? Even considering my…" I didn't say more, just made a wide circling motion around my face with my right hand.

Rosseau gently put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back from him, "Look Mal, I don't give a fuck what your face looks like. I know a faithful sap when I see one." He teased and stood up to walk back to his usual pacing spot.

I didn't follow him or say anything more…partly because I was embarrassed by how lightly my head felt. It was very easy to drift into a sleeping trance that night.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of someone poking lighting at my forehead. My eyes fluttered open to see Donovan's quizzical face barely inches away from mine. I immediately tried to back away a bit, but only managed to bump my head against the tree I fell asleep against.

"Ow! What Donovan?" My mind asked as I held my aching head, tentacles rubbing my eyes groggily.

"Mr. Rosseau says you need to get up and put your disguise back on. Something's coming down the road." Donovan explained calmly as he pulled away from my personal space. I noticed now that he had a little notepad and quill in his hand. Donovan made a few notes in it…took another look at me, then made a few more notes before snapping the notepad closed and walking off.

**Eventually Donovan would publish a tome based on all the information he collected about me in those little notepads. He titled it, "Anecdotes on Friendship and Mindflaying"**

I quickly covered my head back up and gathered up by backpack. I could see the others were crouched down behind a knoll between the oak and the road. All of them motioned for me to hurry, so I jogged over to their hiding spot and crouched down beside Donovan.

"Why are we hiding behind this little hill?" My mind asked, still groggy from sleep.

Rosseau poked his head up over the hill and pulled out a spyglass from his pack.

"There's a carriage coming down the road from Lucan's direction…might be pursuers." His voice muttered an explanation.

We all held our breath as Rosseau watched the carriage through his spyglass.

"False alarm…it's just a slave carriage." Rosseau said as he snapped shut his spyglass and stuffed it back into his pack.

"Just a slave carriage?!," both Donovan and Rhiannon exclaimed in harsh whispered voices

"Those mainland bastards will kidnap anyone if they think they can get away with it." Rhiannon's voice tinged with anger.

**She was right…at the time, the mainland kingdom was still treating the northern islands harshly for their part in the civil war. Many soldiers were thrown into slavery and raids on towns were not unheard of, especially if that town did not pay fealty to the mainland. Rhiannon had lost her father because he had been a soldier in that damn war.**

"We've got to do something about them! What if they took people from Lucan?!" Rhiannon continued, her voice raising until Rosseau silenced her with a harsh shush.

"Alright! Alright…but we need to be careful about this." Rosseau said and then took another look at the advancing carriage with his spyglass.

"There is a driver and two guards; all three are armed. We will need to take them by surprise. I'll go out and hail them. When I whistle, Rihannon and Nika, you two run in and get those slaves out of that carriage…Donovan, I want you to stay here with Malachor and cast a ranged spell if they try to escape."

Donovan immediately frowned at Rosseau's plan, "No way! I wanna go up there with you. You're going to need back up!" he argued.

Rosseau's gaze hardened into a glare aimed at Donovan first, but then moved to everyone, myself included, "If you kids want to play hero, you are going to follow my orders or get yourself killed, understand me!"

Everyone just nodded.

"Alright, everyone just wait for my whistle." With that, Rosseau left from our hiding spot and made his way to the road.

**Looking back on it, I should have known that something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong…**


End file.
